Cherish
by hikarieris
Summary: Unrelated drabbles. Len Tsukimori x Kahoko Hino. Enjoy :)
1. Agony

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters are property of Kure Yuki. I just borrow them from time to time and make them submit to my utterly selfish imagination. Thank you. ^_^  
Enjoy! Love^^

Pairing: Len Tsukimori X Kahoko Hino

His golden orbs grew wide after his mother told him backstage that Kahoko was rushed to the hospital after fainting.

He handed his violin to his mom, headed to the parking lot and shifted into nitro to reach the said hospital.

He saw her in a pristine, white hospital gown; she looked like a dreaming angel with her languid eyes closed.

Outside the operating room, he patiently waits.

He skipped meals; his mother tires to give him a bite to eat and yet, he refuses. He'll not eat unless he sees her stable.

Six hours have passed when the red light died above the door frame. The white doors swung open and his angel was escorted by two doctors and a nurse.

She looked really pale with all the tubes attached to her lithe frame. Opening her amber eyes, his hands stretched out to caress her cheek.

"You're really stubborn Kahoko."

She opened her pale lips to utter something but not a word came out. Her eyes stayed on Len's, hoping that she might talk to him with unspoken thoughts.

Len leaned closer and kissed her forehead gently.

"Rest now Kahoko, I'll still be here tomorrow".

And slowly, he watched her being strolled away from where he is.

-end-


	2. Skeptic

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters are property of Kure Yuki. I just borrow them from time to time and make them submit to my utterly selfish imagination. Thank you. ^_^  
Enjoy! Love^^

Pairing: Len Tsukimori X Kahoko Hino  
_

"Yes Tsuchiura-kun! Thanks~ See ya!"

Smiling, Hino's voice faded as she entered the practice room. Len pretended that he doesn't know who was with her before she even walked inside.

With a turn on his head, he looked at her in askance.

"Who was that Hino?"

She told him it was Tsuchiura lending him a hand if she needs an accompanist.

His face formed slightly visible creases.

She looks at him intently and made a lovely smirk. Hino told him that she politely refused Tsuchiura because she already had a fixed schedule with him.

Len remembers a line from a movie long ago:__

_Love is a piano dropped from a fourth storey window and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time._

-end-

A/N: I came across that line from somewhere but I have forgotten where. Sorry. I hope you like it


	3. Lock

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters are property of Kure Yuki. I just borrow them from time to time and make them submit to my utterly selfish imagination. Thank you. ^_^  
Enjoy! Love^^

Pairing: Len Tsukimori X Kahoko Hino

All of her strings snapped at once.

Apart from the audience, she was undoubtedly shocked.

_Were her efforts not enough? _

She bowed - apologizing for the shoddy performance she just gave.

Returning to the backstage, she was clinched by the worried sick looks on their faces. She was the next one to perform after Len Tsukimori. How can she mess up the stage for the other performers? Moreover, diminish the quality of the concours? Because of the humiliation, she did not even look up after passing through the participants. They perfectly knew she needed to be alone.

She's almost at the girls' dressing room door when a cold hand grabbed her arm and a pair of golden orbs searched for her gaze.

Tears escaped her amber eyes.

It was something she could not control.

He didn't want to ask at all. He just gently wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He hears her cry; she feels his black tuxedo getting soiled by her salty tears. He doesn't care; she can wet the garment all she wants. He held her tight, making sure she's still in one piece or at least, prevent her lovely pieces from falling off.

He places his long fingers on her head to brush her hair until her cries turned into soft sobs - her breathing now almost even.

In that moment, she's absolutely certain that his locked arms around her won't snap.


	4. Even Out

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters are property of Kure Yuki. I just borrow them from time to time and make them submit to my utterly selfish imagination. Thank you. ^_^  
Enjoy! Love^^

Pairing: Len Tsukimori X Kahoko Hino

The morning forecast indicated that there will be rain showers coupled with a few thunderstorms. Normally, the weather would be indecisive and will not meet people's expectation. Well, today was an exception.

Kahoko's birthday is approaching soon, which Amou repeatedly stated as "tomorrow".

Amou kept knocking on Tsukimori Len's reserved practice room and asked him to have a short talk with her. He ducked his head out of the door with an exasperated look on his face. The prying journalist flashed a manila envelope on the prodigy's annoyed demeanor. His hand estimated the weight of the enveloped and decided to open it. His pupils must have doubled in diameter as color leaves his face -they're full of paparazzi shots from when he fell asleep beside Hino Kahoko in his practice room while holding her hand.

"Front and center: Violin Virtuoso's Romantic Rendezvous" Amou Nami spoke of triumph on her one line ace to hook the violinist in her mischievous plan.

There's no way in Vivaldi's name the Ice Prince could escape the power of the press. He swallowed hard and told the journalist, "Your plan, what's this about?"

They hid all the nearby umbrellas she could find. Amou made sure that no soul in Seiso Academy will be a Samaritan and give something that will shield Kahoko from the downpour.

Shoes now wet with moist socks, she's waiting for the midday shower to let up. Looking forward, he hesitantly walks to where she stands with a single umbrella in hand.

_Amou, you dirty witch._

He pressed the node on the handle and with one forward stretch, his umbrella opened. Kahoko looked him with hope in her eyes.

"Um,..Tsukimori-kun," he could feel her hesitation in her tone. He felt bad about doing this but he trashed the thought and turned to her.

_All you have to do is wait for her to ask. _

It was the only thing Amou told him to do once his umbrella's wide open.

"Is is okay if we share your umbrella? I'm sure I left it on the stand, but when I checked it just now, it's missing." she posed.

"Okay."

An umbrella.

Two teenagers.

One rhythm.

"Here's fine, I'll just wait for the bus" she told him while attempting to wait under the shelter. Seeing how the clouds retain their grey shades, the rain's not stopping anytime soon.

This time, he made his own first move.

"You'll just freeze there Hino, I'll walk you home." Can a girl nearly drenched in rain refuse?

The winds were getting stronger. His cream blazer uniform is getting wet though he doesn't pay much attention to it. She does though. The only concern Tsukimori Len has right at that moment was to take her home safely. It's what his mother taught him to do when dealing with girls of all ages.

He knew what he did might put them both at risk and somehow, he kept on thinking about what Amou said to end this plan of hers.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her close to his side. He whispered, "Happy birthday".

She felt her cheeks grew warm and wished that the road home would extend itself further.

-end-

A/N: This entry is originally short as what my other fics look like in terms of length. I really like my entries short but I might be annoying my readers to put them just like that. So along the way, I am making a few changes here and there and hope that I made it better than it was before. I have school tomorrow but I'll try to squeeze another update.

Thank you to **Hercolanium **for leaving a good comment and cheering me on!


	5. Outstretched

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters are property of Kure Yuki. I just borrow them from time to time and make them submit to my utterly selfish imagination. Thank you. ^_^  
Enjoy! Love^^

**Pairing:** Len Tsukimori X Kahoko Hino  
_

She left home early to wish him good luck for today performance. There was no sign of him backstage. His charming mother told her that he was taking a walk on the beach.

As she saunters along the shore, her eyes caught his retreating figure. His hair, like the color of the sea flows freely with the wind waves.

At the peripheral of his eyes, he saw her looking at him. A blush crept onto her face.

Something stirred inside him that he had to fight a forming smile on his lips.

_He invited her after all._

He broke the gaze and returned to the very reason why he went seaside. Slowly, she walks towards him. There's still half an hour before the show starts; he politely asked her if they can toddle along the shore.

With her sand-filled sandals, she tries to run at an agreeable pace and carefully slowed down after a few meters. She lightly crouched and leaned close to something. He stood beside her quietly and anticipated her next move to something that caught her attention.

Her eyes brightened as she extends her hand to an object that marveled her eyes.

Before she can even touch it, he swiftly grabbed her hand.

"Pink shells are very fragile". He warned.

She weakened the hold gently while saying she'd pick it with caution.

Momentarily, he stared at her.

Minutes did not run like the sands in her hands.

"Look Len!"

Unconsciously, her lips blurted out his first name.

His face looked like he's about to chuckle but he immediately and lovingly turned it into a smile. Her cheeks now have the same shade of pink the shell has.

He'll do great today.


	6. Fleeting

**DISCLAIMER:** All characters are property of Kure Yuki. I just borrow them from time to time and make them submit to my utterly selfish imagination. Thank you. ^_^  
Enjoy! Love^^

**Pairing:** Len Tsukimori X Kahoko Hino  
_

The notes grandiosely overflow as she closed her eyes and listened with a placid concentration.

It was not his fashion to play the notes like a song. A _cantabile_ – she remembers the term.

Instead of drawing more deluging power, his movement of the arms was fluidly gentle. It was filled with ardor for music, for his private performance, or even, perchance, for her.

Satisfied with his train of thought, he gradually continues.

The beams of light were being filtered by the glass windows; they became apparent on her face.

He stares at her – his music free and devoid of textbook quality. The delicate melodies born from his fingers, erupting from his golden instrument touch her heart.

She smiles; content in that moment, she's at his side.

Their eyes met for what appeared like an inadequate second, and then glinted.

Both of them remember the night of the full, illuminate moon on the sea of roses. Their heartfelt music mixed with the evening breeze.

He found comfort - eyes no longer staring and voices were shut.

It was peaceful. Eternal. She whispers his name.

He vowed to stay at her side; like the first time she allowed him to hold her hand. With her, he learned to develop a longing for forever and wished to have blissful dreams.

The unclouded sunlight reached the tips of the strings. The gradual, but exquisitely beautiful playing of the song fades.

They knew what it's like.

-end-

A/N: I've been busy this week so couldn't actually write and update an entry(ies). Anyway, thank you for the kind reviews and comments. They cheer me on continuously. Like what I said in my profiIe, I like short fics. Please bear with me


End file.
